


Sonic's Puppy Troubles and a Friend's Dilemna

by KairiSkyes123



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiSkyes123/pseuds/KairiSkyes123
Summary: Sonic and Chris are left with Sam for the week, and Eggman sends them a little gift whilst he hatches a new plan to build his Eggman Empire. Will Sonic stop Eggman and help his friend or will he not be able to do both, and is it really Eggman's fault for what happened?.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sonic X or anything related Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Station Square and at the Thorndyke mansion everybody was outside  
  
"Right well that about does it, I think that's all we need for the week" said Chuck as he heaved a suitcase into the back of his car, he then helped Tails' luggage into the trunk as well  
  
"Well that's us packed, we should get going soon or we'll get caught up in traffic and get to the conference late" he said to Tails  
  
"I'm a little worried about leaving the X-Tornado here and with Eggman being a little quite lately that's just making me worry more" replied Tails  
  
"Don't worry Tails the X-Tornado will be fine, I promised you that I wouldn't touch it, and If Egghead shows up then I'll take care of him" replied Sonic patting Tails on the back trying to ease his worry  
  
"Yeah I guess your right Sonic and we'll only be gone for a week anyway, so I guess I'm just worrying for nothing" said Tails who was less worried now  
  
Chuck then started to frown whilst putting a hand on Chris' shoulder "I'm a little more worried about you three whilst we're gone, I'm hoping that my grandson and the house will still be in one piece when we get back"   
  
"Don't worry grandpa I’m sure we'll be fine" Chris said "Yeah no need to worry, I'll make sure that Chris is safe and that Sam doesn't burn the house down" Sonic promised whilst snickering a little at the last part "Hey I heard that"  
  
The four of them turned around to see Sam walking up the driveway  
  
Chris waved to him "Hey Uncle Sam"  
  
"Hey to you too, and what makes you think that I'm going to burn the house down Sonic, who knows maybe you'll be the one to burn the house down"  
  
"Okay you two that's enough arguing but I do expect both my grandson and the house to be in one piece. I'm pretty sure that Ella won't be happy to find her kitchen burnt to a crisp, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time Sam" Chuck scolded them whilst mumbling the last part  
  
"Don't worry it won't be like last time, speaking of Ella, have her and the other girls left already?" asked Sam  
  
"Yeah they left about an hour ago, they had to leave earlier than us or else they'll miss their flight" Tails explained "Ahh... Why did they leave early anyways?"  
  
"Mom wanted them to arrive earlier so she could spend some time with them before the filming started for her show, I think she wanted to go shopping with them " Chris said  
  
"So Cream, Cheese, Amy, Vanilla, Ella and Lindsay get to go on a shopping spree whilst you and Tails go to a science fair and I use my week vacation to look after these two right" Sam asked Chuck whilst putting his hands on Sonic and Chris' shoulders  
  
Chuck nodded "That pretty much sums it up, Oh! Look at the time we better start going Tails or we'll be late" both Chuck and Tails quickly got into the car and waved their goodbyes and drove off with Sam, Chris and Sonic waving them off  
  
Sam turned to Chris and Sonic and said "Right well why don't we go watch some TV for a bit then we can go do something later"  
  
Sonic and Chris just shrugged and went into the house with a Sam following them


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sonic or any of the related fandoms

It had only been an hour since everyone else had left, Sonic had quickly gotten bored of the TV and was currently doing laps around the house whilst Chris was doing some of his homework, and Sam was still watching the sports channel.  
  
Sonic had come in for a drink and a thought came into his mind, he checked to see if Sam was still preoccupied and when he was sure that he was, he tapped Chris on the shoulder and whispered to him  
  
"So what did gramps mean about a repeat of last time, did something happen before?"  
  
Chris looked over his shoulder to see if his uncle was listening before turning back to Sonic  
  
"The last time Uncle Sam looked after me he managed to burn some of the kitchen, it was nothing serious though he just over cooked an oven pizza but Ella wasn't very happy with him with what he did to her kitchen" Chris was trying to hold back a laugh as he was remembering the memory whilst explaining it Sonic was also struggling not to laugh  
  
"How did he manage to do that? Did he what fall asleep?"  
  
His answer was some more laughter and a nod from Chris, Sonic started to laugh some more. And the two boys laughter had caught the attention of the older male in the room  
  
"Hey what are you two laughing at better be nothing about me I hope" asked Sam  
  
"Nothing" the two answered simultaneously, Sam looked at them sceptically  
  
"Uh huh...well I've had enough of the television how about we go have a race Sonic and Chris can join my side and we see who wins" he suggested  
  
"Sounds like fun to me how bout you Chris" Sonic said  
  
"Sure" the boy said  
  
But before they could leave the living room, a high squeaking laughter sounded and a small black imp looking robot flew into the room from the window  
  
"Message for Sonic from Doctor Eggman" shouted Bokkun as he got out a mini TV with Eggman's face on it  
  
"Hello Sonic I supposed that you had thought that you could have a little break from me, well guess again Rodent! I will get rid of you and your pesky little friends and then my Eggman empire would become alive"  
  
Sonic scoffed "Like that's going to happen I'll always be there to stop you"  
  
"Oh really we'll see, as I'm working on something that will stop you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Eggman laughed "oh and I have a little gift for one of your friends, I hope they'll like it"  
  
As soon as Eggman started the last bit Sonic started to get worried, but before he could do anything Bokkun had thrown the small TV as it exploded causing smoke to form.  
  
Whilst everyone else was distracted Bokkun quickly got an object out of his small bag, it was a small dart gun he chose his target and took aim  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Once the smoke had cleared Sonic had looked around finding Bokkun no longer there  
  


“Is everyone alright?” questioned Sonic

“I’m fine here” coughed Sam

………

“Chris?” Sonic looked around for his human friend, only to find him passed out on the floor. He and Sam quickly got down next to the fallen boy

“Hey, wake up pal come Chris wake up” Sonic lightly shook his friend to try and get him to stir

Sam was checking his nephew for any injuries and when he checked the boy’s neck, he found a fresh scratch just above the collarbone, he then noticed on the ground a small dart

“Sonic look at this” h showed the blue hedgehog the dart, whose eyes widened a bit and both Sam and Sonic started again to try and stir the boy awake

But then all the sudden a bright light erupted around the boy, and both had to shield their eyes away. Before Sonic shielded them away though he thought he saw a glimpse of a large shadow surrounding his friend

Once the light had died down Sonic looked to see if his friend was alright….but even though he saw blue eyes starting to open, him and Sam’s mouth gapped open

Sonic started stuttering his words out in shock “C-Chris you’re a-a, CHRIS YOU’RE A----------“

* * *

Bokkun quietly crept into the room trying not to make a sound; although he was quiet the room echoed loud snores throughout the base

He saw his master asleep in a chair, he sneaked up to the man and cupped his hands around his mouth and he then took a deep breath

“DOCTOR EGGMAN WAKE UP!!!”

The said man asleep had jumped from the noise and when he saw the one responsible for waking him up from his nap laughing anger boiled inside him

“Bokkun you imbecile! If you do that again I’ll turn you into scrap metal do you hear me” he shouted to the small robot who was quivering in fright

“Waahhh sorry Doctor Eggman I promise I won’t do I again please don’t hurt me” cried the young robot

“Ugh fine I’ll forgive you this time but don’t do it again, now have you done what I told you to do?” Eggman questioned

“Yes, Doctor Eggman but I don’t know who I shot there was too much smoke to see” replied Bokkun

“Doesn’t matter who you shot just as long as you hit someone its fine, now go and find Decoe and Bocoe and see how much progress they’ve done” Eggman watched as the small robot left the room

He then started grinning like the madman he was, **perfect my plan is going exactly the way I want it to, that rodent will be too busy worrying about his pathetic friend and he won’t even have the time to stop my latest masterpiece, operation T-Hedgehog is a go**

And with the ending of his thoughts Eggman started laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed and please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Once the light had died down Sonic looked to see if his friend was alright...but when he looked although he did see blue eyes starting to open, Sonic and Sam's mouths gapped open  
  
Sonic stuttered his words out "C-Chris you’re a-a, CHRIS YOUR A------"  
  


* * *

  
  
"CHRIS YOUR A PUPPY!" Sonic shouted  
  
Sonic was amazed with either shock or surprise, or both, as instead of seeing his human friend he saw small reddish brown puppy in his place   
  
Sam just stood still in shock watching the puppy as it was waking up, not believing what he was seeing  
  
The boy/pup was trying to stand up on shaky legs and when he put one paw forward he stumbled and fell, yelping in surprise  
  
That brought Sonic to his senses as he bent down and picked up his friend off the ground, taking a good look at what his friend looked like  
  
Chris had reddish brown fur that was slightly darker on his back with two white front paws and there was white fur on his chest. His ears were a darker colour at the top and he had white on the bottom of his muzzle, his eyes were the same colour. And he had a shaggy tail with a white tip on it the boy's fur was medium length. If Sam had to guess what breed his nephew was he would have said a German Shepard mix ( **AU: that was what I was thinking of him as, I might draw a picture but I’m not sure** )  
  
"You are Chris right?" Sonic asked His friend and in response he got a small bark and a tail wag  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then" Sonic then put his friend on the couch, by then Sam had came back to his senses and walked over to the couch to get a good look at his nephew  
  
"So ugh...my questions are what happened to my nephew and how are we going to change him back" Sam said to Sonic  
  
Sonic scratched the back of his head "if I had to guess I'd say it was whatever was in that dart that did this, but on how to change him back that I have no clue"  
  
The person in question had only tilted his head at them with a confused look, a thought crossed Sam's mind  
  
"Do you think that Chris has realised what's happened to him?" He asked   
  
a look of confusion crossed Sonic's face "huh? What do you mean by realising what's happened?"  
  
"Well look at him I don't think he knows what going on, to him we're just talking about random stuff" Sam explained "why don't you try asking him if he knows about his little doggy situation"  
  
Sonic shrugged and went eye level with the puppy "Chris" the said pup turned to look at him. Sonic started to speak a little unsurely of what to say  
  
"Chris you do know that you've turned into a small puppy right?" His question was just met with more confusion on the pup's face  
  
Sam sighed "now you see what I mean, he doesn't know whats happened. Maybe if we show him a mirror then he'll get it"  
  
Sonic ran to the nearest bathroom and found a hand mirror he took it and then ran back to Sam and Chris  
  
"Okay pal we just want to show you your reflection, just try not to freak out or anything okay" he said slowly moving the mirror so his friend could see what he looks like  
  
Chris looked from Sam and then to Sonic still confused he then looked to the mirror, and his eyes started to widen. He was expecting to see his normal self in the reflection but instead he saw a blue eyed reddish-brown dog staring at him.   
  
Chris started to move one paw and his reflection did the same, Sonic watched his friend trying to take it all in, a small feeling of pity welled up in his stomach  
  
 **This shouldn't be happening to him he's just a kid, he should be outside playing soccer not looking at a mirror to see that he's been turned to a miniature dog** thought Sonic   
  
As if having similar thoughts Chris had started to give a small panicky whine, and his ears flattened to his head  
  
Sonic put the mirror down and then gave his friend a pat on the head  
  
"Don't worry Chris I'll find a way to turn you back" Sonic promised   
  
At that moment the door bell rang and Sam left the room to see who it was, he came back a few minutes later with a familiar red face  
  
"Knuckles what are you doing here and what the heck happened to ya?" Questioned Sonic  
  
Knuckles came in with a scowl on his face, and he had bruises and scratch marks all over him. He did not seem to be in a very good mood either  
  
"I'm here because I need to tell you some...thing" Knuckles trailed off when he saw Chris on the sofa. He then got an angered look on his face and started to go into a fighting stance  
  
"Oh great not another one of you around, well I'm not going to get beaten by you this time" he yelled and then he jumped onto the sofa  
  
Chris had just narrowly scrambled off the couch and avoided getting hit, he then ran underneath a table furthest away from Knuckles. Sonic had stepped in between Knuckles and Chris, shocked by his friend's actions  
  
"What the heck Knuckles why did you do that"   
  
"Get out the way Sonic I was about to take care of that thing"  
  
"But wait you don't understand--" Sam tried to explain but was cut off by Knuckles  
  
"What do you mean I don't understand that thing is nothing but trouble and I'm about to get rid of it" he yelled  
  
"Not on my watch you don't" Sonic said before he and Sam tackled Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed, and please comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X
> 
> Please enjoy!

"So you're telling me that, that dog is actually Chris and he is like that because of Eggman" Knuckles said slowly   
  
"Yep now do you understand what we were trying to tell you before" asked Sam  
  
Knuckles grunted "Yes I get it can you untie me now" he said to Sonic  
  
For the past half hour Sam and Sonic we're relaying what happened to them to Knuckles, who they had managed to tie up with rope so he wouldn't try attacking their friend again  
  
Sonic quickly untied the echidna, who then looked to the boy-turned-dog who had been silent for the past twenty minutes  
  
"How's the kid taking it in? He's been really quiet" Knuckles asked Sonic who looked at his friend a little worried  
  
"To be honest I don't think he's taking it well" Sonic answered "And I don't exactly blame him either I'm wondering if he's gone into shock or something"  
  
Sam walked up to Chris to check to see if he was alright, what he found though made him chuckle  
  
"I don't think he's in shock Sonic I think that he's just fallen asleep" Sam laughed  
  
Sonic and Knuckles looked and sure enough the boy was asleep they both gave a chuckle of their own  
  
"I suppose that's one way of getting over something, just sleep on it" Sonic said  
  
"Or maybe his body is just not used to the changes yet and needs to catch up" replied Knuckles  
  
Sam went into a thinking pose and said "Actually now that I think about I think something similar to this has happened to him before"  
  
Both Knuckles and Sonic turned to him in surprise "What do you mean?" They asked simultaneously   
  
  


"I'm not really sure what happened exactly but I think it was when he was just about two years old when it happened, so he doesn't really remember it, you may have to ask Chuck about the full details of it though"  
  
Sonic then turned to Knuckles "By the way why are you here aren't you supposed to be guarding the master emerald, and why do you look so beat up"  
  
"That's why I came here I was attacked last night when I was guarding the master emerald" Knuckles grunted  
  
"By who Eggman?" Asked Sam  
  
"Nope it wasn't even human, it was more like some demon wolf or something" Replied Knuckles  
  
"Is that why you attacked Chris because you thought he was another one of what attacked you?" Responded Sonic  
  
Knuckles nodded "Yep whatever it was that attacked me was strong and it tried to take quite a few bites out of me" a triumphant smirk then appeared on his face "Too bad for it though cause it didn't stand a chance, as soon as it saw it couldn't win it turned tail and ran"  
  
"What about the master emerald? Did that thing try to take it?" Questioned Sonic  
  
"At one point it did get close and it just....well sniff it really, the it backed away from it and started growling at it, that was when I managed to get a hit on it and then it ran"  
  
Sonic wore a look of confusion as he was trying to come up with a reason for the creature's actions "I've got no reason as to why it would do that, that's pretty weird"  
  
"Well I have a feeling that it won't be coming back tonight, so I suppose we could think about other problems such as Eggman and what he's planning, such as why turn the kid into a dog that's something I don't get" Knuckles said  
  
Sonic turned to look at his friend seeing that he was still asleep before turning to look back at Knuckles "Yeah that is a good question, why turn Chris into a dog and better yet how do we turn him back"  
  
"I'm going to phone gramps maybe he knows something on how to turn him back" Sam said before leaving the room   
  
Both Sonic and Knuckles were left in the room with only silence between them, however that silence became broken  
  
They both heard the sound of small whimpering and turned to see Chris tossing and turning in his sleep, Sonic started trying to shake the boy awake   
  
"Hey Chris wake up it's just a bad dream"  
  
Chris' eyes snapped open and he flung his head around and almost bit Sonic's hand off, Sonic and Knuckles jumped back at the sudden attack  
  
"Hey relax pal it's just me" said Sonic, but Knuckles noticed that something wasn't right  
  
"Something's wrong with the kid here, I don't he's even aware of what he's doing just look at his eyes" Chris' pupils were dilated and his eyes were slightly glazed  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were trying to catch the distressed boy but he kept managing to slip away from their grip  
  
At one point he almost ran straight into a wall trying to avoid Knuckles  
  
"We got to try and keep him still and calm him down, if this continues someone might get hurt" Sonic breathed  
  
"Why don't we try knocking him out like a sedative or something" Knuckles suggested "and how the heck does he keep slipping away" he yelled as once again failed to catch Chris  
  
"I think that there is some sedative shots, and he's probably slipping away easily because he's smaller" Sonic replied back to Knuckles  
  
Knuckles and Sonic started trying to get Chris into a small empty room, Sam came running into the hall after hearing the noises they were making  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" He asked  
  
"Long story short Chris just went out of control and we have to use a sedative to calm him down" Sonic answered him  
  
"Wait sedative, you’re not about to use a syringe are you" Sam asked with a hint of alarm in his voice  
  
"Yeah we're using a sedative"   
  


Sam became alarmed when he heard this "Wait that's a bad idea you can't use a syringe on him.........." The rest of Sam's voice was unheard as Sonic and Knuckles managed to get Chris into the room and they had to corner him  
  
"Sorry about this kid" Knuckles said as he swooped in and grabbed Chris by the scruff "Sonic hurry up and get that sedative ready the kid's struggling here"  
  
Sonic had the sedative ready and was coming up near Chris "Easy Chris it's alright but we really need you to calm down now or you're going to hurt yourself"  
  
When Chris looked at Sonic his eyes widened and then without warning he started to struggle even more in Knuckles grip, Knuckles was starting to have a harder time holding him  
  
"OWWW!!!"  
  
Chris had bitten down on Knuckles’ hand to dropped him, He then ran under a nearby table

Knuckles was holding his sore hand "Sonic hurry up and give him that sedative NOW!!!" He yelled  
  
Sonic crouched down near the table and tried to grab his distressed friend but he couldn't reach him, "Seriously pal you’re not making this easy for us here"  
  
The door to the room suddenly slammed open causing everyone to jump, the three occupants looked to see who was at the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you have enjoyed and please leave a review :)


End file.
